


The Cop and the Cup Heiress

by rinskiroo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Solo Is Not Kylo Ren, F/M, Like really alternate, NO WAR IT'S STAR PEACE, Poe and Finn are cops, Rey Solo, Rey can't find a job, but no one is in college, college party, college rivalry, droids are dogs, drunk meetings, he's not too bad actually, terrible assumptions, with special guest Pedro Pascal cast in the role of Poe's baby brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Rey Solo goes to a wild party reminiscent of their college days with her dear friend Finn.  It's a pretty fancy house for Hosnian Security's newest special investigator, but Rey doesn't ask any questions as she steals some of the fancy Dameron Vineyards wine from the cellar.  Also she steals his dog.  In her defense, she was really drunk at the time.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	The Cop and the Cup Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally for a silly prompt about getting really drunk and stealing a toaster, but it spawned this sprawling, elaborate, very alternate timeline. It's mostly canon universe with some very obvious modern-isms. Just... keep an open mind. xD

“Woo. Yeah.” Rey raised a fist and tried to feign getting into the rowdy atmosphere of the college kegger. It wasn’t her first of these sorts of parties, however she thought she’d left them behind when she’d graduated. Apparently, her friends hadn’t.

“Come on, Rey!” Finn, her dear, dear, drunk friend, said while handing her a red Solo cup full of cheap beer. She waited for the inevitable ‘It’s a Solo! Just like you!’ but thankfully, Finn refrained. “Hop U beat Yavin! We’re celebrating!”

“I didn’t even pay attention to football while we were in school, Finn.”

“Hey, it’s soccer,” he said, pointing a very serious finger at her, “and it’s the first time we’ve beat those lousy cheaters!”

“I heard that!” someone shouted from across the yard.

“I need to take this opportunity to rub it in my new partner’s face.”

“You want to rub the fact that his team that’s been, quote, ‘cheating’ at football—soccer—for the last five years, lost their star forward to a broken clavicle thus paving the way for Hop U to _finally_ win their first bout against them since my brother graduated ten years ago? The guy whom you now depend on to watch your back so you don’t get shot by dangerous criminals? That’s your plan?”

“It’s about bonding.”

“Give me that,” Rey said, yanking the cup out of his hand and taking a long swig. It wasn’t like she had anything else to do on a Saturday night.

“I’m gonna go talk to Rosie,” Finn announced, apparently his bonding with his new partner suddenly forgotten.

“Just don’t do anything you won’t want to forget,” Rey told him as she watched her friend start to stutter step away.

“I’m fine! Oh hey! Lawn darts!”

“Yeah, fun times.” Rey sighed and looked down at her cup of yellow swill before pouring it out on the grass. There had to be something better inside. The party was taking place at a huge house which looked like it cost way more than any HopSec investigator made, no matter how special. Maybe Finn’s new partner had roommates, or a rich spouse.

She dodged a wobbly game of beer pong, a precarious game of oversized Jenga, as well as the aforementioned lawn darts on her way to the house. The doors were all open letting the streams of people go in and out freely. Well, as freely as they could with how many of them were squeezing their way through the hallways. Rey thought for sure all these people couldn’t be cops, or cop-adjacent, but at least she didn’t recognize anyone, and no one recognized her.

The only people she knew at this party were Finn and Rose, and as long as she didn’t give anyone her name, she could happily live anonymously. Enjoy a bit of fun and maybe even socialize—she could do it! She was still fun. Even though her only prospects lately had been the internship she’d gotten with her own uncle. No one seemed to need an anthropologist that specialized in dead civilizations. Rey suddenly wished she hadn’t emptied out her beer.

It was a nice house, too, if not for all the people crowding in, the loud music being pumped in through speakers in the walls, and the odd, mixing smells of greasy food and alcohol. She ducked through a door with a few steps down that apparently lead to wine cellar.

Jackpot.

“Dameron Vineyards,” she read the bottle aloud. With a shrug, she pulled a red that looked good and tucked a white bubbly one under her arm. Because she did feel a tiny bit of shame over what was basically theft (the wine was going to make it to the party _eventually_ , right?), Rey snuck quickly back up the steps and managed to snag a nice chair next to a large tray of finger foods.

“Hey, anyone got a corkscrew?” she asked to the room, but mostly to herself as she dug through the items on the table.

“Yep,” came the long drawl of someone who’d already had a few. A corkscrew appeared attached to some keys in front of her face.

“Thanks.” She took the tool and made quick work of the cork on the white bubbly. After enjoying the satisfying pop and the sweet aroma that followed, she poured a heaping serving into her red, plastic cup and tucked the bottle in next to her in the chair.

“Cheers,” the man said, tapping his beer bottle against her cup after she handed back his keys.

Rey took a drink of the wine and it was just as good as it smelled. And potent. Amazing. She’d definitely have to look up this brand later and buy some legitimately. She picked up one of the little sausage rolls and shoved it in her mouth and drank a bit more of her wine. The guy with the corkscrew had a muted conversation with a couple of people that shimmied by, but he seemed to just hang around in the one spot near the doorway, and her chair.

“This place is crazy,” she commented, because the bloke looked like a rather sad drunk, and the wine was convincing her to be a little chatty to the guy with the cute, dark curls and day-old stubble.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “You go to these kinds of things often?”

Rey laughed. “Not since uni.”

“Oh?”

“Hop U, graduated year before last.”

From the other room a “WOOP WOOP GO SPARTANS!” could be heard. She couldn’t believe someone had caught her mention her alma mater from all the way over there over the din of the party.

“Sometimes it feels I never left. You?”

The man laughed. “I was at the Naval Academy here on HP so almost felt like a Spartan. We didn’t have our own sports teams. What did you study?”

“Uh, history mostly. Old Republic era, alien civilizations.” She feigned falling asleep, which is what most people did when she started describing the intimate details of her specialty. She found it easier to describe it in broader, simpler strokes.

“That’s awesome!” he said, sounding legitimately impressed, but it could have just been the booze talking. “I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do when I got out of the Navy, so I became a cop.”

“You get to carry a laser pistol,” she pointed out. That was pretty cool.

He shrugged. “Yeah. I get to drive my speeder bike really fast, too. It helps calm the crushing existential dread of wondering if we have purpose beyond our function in a monotonous society.”

“For real.” They clinked plastic cup and beer bottle again.

As they were having an actual conversation, he swiped a folding chair as soon as someone stood up and dragged it over next to Rey. He also found another plastic cup and popped open the bottle of red she thought she was hiding.

“Hey! I found that one.”

“Okay,” he said with a grin. “Swap you for some of this Corellian whiskey I found.”

She eyed him carefully, leaning more than slightly to the side. “Deal.”

They talked most of the evening, and drank, oh they drank. Though somehow, they forgot to exchange important information like names, Rey learned he had grown up on a farm and flew an X-wing while he was in the New Republic’s Navy, and also did not know most of the people at this party.

“That makes two of us,” she said, and was surprised she got all of those words out. “I don’t know anyone, and I’m glad they don’t know me.”

“Why’s’at?”

Rey slouched over towards him, nearly almost falling into him. “Don’t tell anyone, but this cup,” she held up her dear old friend the red plastic, “is named after me.”

“Tha’s the worst.” He nodded solemnly, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about, even if she didn’t.

“AYAYAYAYAYA!!!”

Rey covered her ears at the sudden screaming coming from the doorway. A man in a fuzzy purple coat, which was also covered in blinking lights, a giant white fedora with feathers (and more lights), burst through the door and started singing something very loudly, and very off key. He seemed to have an entourage following him who clapped, sang along, and did shots in his wake. There were also several flashes from various phone cameras documenting this entire display. Because that was what this parade needed—more flashing lights.

“Who’s that?” Rey asked, cringing back at the noise and strobing effects.

“Host.”

“He’s loud.”

“Yep.”

Rey no longer felt bad at all for sneaking wine out of his fancy wine cellar. She also couldn’t believe that this was the guy who was Finn’s new partner. But maybe when he sobered up and wasn’t wearing a purple blazer with no shirt underneath, he was a decent guy.

“What’s his deal?” she asked, as if the guy who said he didn’t know anyone at this party would even know.

“Took over family business—which is liquor so, y’know.”

“Seems…” Rey tried to think of the word. “Not great,” was what she settled with. Couldn’t really sell it if you drank it all.

“Pascal’s the baby. Gets away with everything. Always has to be center of attention.”

Rey probably should have registered that knowing their host’s name at least meant he had some more information on Finn’s new partner. Of course, if she was any bit aware, she also should have remembered Finn had given her a similar, but different name for his new partner. And maybe she should have considered asking her new friend some more questions and dig up some dirt—like why was he a cop if he was also running a vineyard? But her stomach had started to drop and roll like it was on fire.

“Hey, you want to get out of here? We can get more wine.”

“I gotta barf.”

“Oh. Oh, shit.”

Rey didn’t know how she made it, but she was in front of a toilet less than ten seconds later.

“I’ll just… be out here if you need anything,” a voice from beyond the door said.

She barely heard it as she horked almost two bottles of wine, some beer, and several shots of very expensive Corellian whiskey into the toilet. Along with a few tiny sandwiches and mini sausage rolls. Rey couldn’t remember the last time she’d drank so much that she’d puked, but with the way her head was pounding—she didn’t really remember much of anything anymore.

Rey sat there what felt like hours, but it had to have been only a few minutes. She almost fell asleep a couple times, but then the man whom she still didn’t know the name of would knock on the door and ask if she was all right.

“Where’s Finn?” she whined. “This is all his fault.”

“Finn?” He sounded surprised. “I’ll see if I can find him. Hang tight, Sunshine.”

There was another whining noise that wasn’t her. Rey frowned and crouched down to look for it. It had to be the music or something from the party, but it sounded more like a small animal inside the bathroom… somewhere.

“C’mere, fuzzy friend,” Rey cooed.

From behind the vanity came four furry paws and the long body of a dappled dachshund.

“Oh, I love sausages,” Rey said, nearly crying from how cute the waddling little body was. It wasn’t a puppy, but it was shaking like a leaf, the poor little thing. Little anxious dogs like this shouldn’t be at rowdy parties. She (Rey checked) should be at a doggy daycare or a trusted friend if her master was going on a bender.

“I’ll save you,” Rey decided. She checked the collar and squinted at the engraved letters. “Bee bee eight.”

The dog let out a happy little yip at the sound of her name and wagged her whole sausage body.

“Shh,” Rey shushed, crouching closer. “No, don’t lick me. I’ve got barf on me. But you gotta be quiet so we can escape. The fuzz is everywhere.”

Rey wobbled as she got to her feet, but felt a bit better now that she’d gotten everything out of her stomach. Her head still felt like it was being smacked into a wall, but she could swallow it back. They only had to make it down the street without anyone noticing them and she could dial a rideshare. The odds were all in her favor as the window in the bathroom was low and she was still on the ground floor. It was easy enough to open, and she tucked an eager little dog into her jacket and stepped out into the night.

Both her and the dog yelped as she tripped and fell into the grass. Thankfully, she rolled and landed on her back and not on BB-8.

“You good?” Rey groaned. The dog licked her face. “I said… never mind.”

Rey woke up at some point in the afternoon. She was on the couch in her house—her parents’ house. Eventually she was going to move out. She wasn’t entirely sure how she got here, but she must have called a cab or something and made it home in one piece. She was also being licked again, which for some reason she felt had been happening often? And there was a smell… a terrible smell. She sniffed at her shirt. Oh yeah, that was rank, but there was something else.

“Your dog pooped on the carpet,” her brother Ben helpfully announced. “There were a couple pee puddles, too, but the maid got those. I told her to leave the poop for you.”

“Dog?” Rey groaned. “What dog?”

In response, something small jumped on her chest and licked her again.

Ben snickered and she could hear the clank of his spoon against his bowl which was just so, so loud. “You got so drunk you got a dog and don’t even remember it. Amazing. Thanks for taking the heat off me for a few days, sis.”

“What did you do now?” Rey asked, pushing away the wet dog nose and rubbing at her face. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to know what sort of trouble her brother, the star footballer, had gotten himself into. Crazy fans, doping, another sex tape—nope, nope, she didn’t care.

Thankfully, Ben didn’t answer, just laughed and walked away. Rey sat up, slowly, and cradled the little dog in her arms. “Oh, you’re a sausage—okay, that does seem a bit familiar. Are you hungry? I bet no one’s fed you.”

“I fed her,” the unmistakable gruff voice of her father answered before producing a rag and a spray bottle in front of her. “And your brother was right about the poop.”

The pup yipped happily and panted at her father, obviously having made a strong bond with the person that had given her food.

Rey closed her eyes for a second, wincing back the headache, and then proceeded to clean up the mess. The whiff of fresh poo nearly sent her stomach rolling, but it was mercifully empty. After that unpleasantness, she changed out of her almost equally stinky clothes while her father made her his patented cure for hangovers, along with a couple tabs for her crushing headache.

“Not that it isn’t on-brand for the Solo Cup kids to get completely shattered, which I’m sure was your mother’s plan when she started this plastics dynasty, but you want to tell me why you got so drunk you forgot you adopted a dog? You know, pets are for life, not just Life Day.”

“I think…” Rey started slowly, “I think I stole it.”

Her parents were very different people. Her mother, literally a Princess, struck out on her own and built her own corporate empire. Her father was the complete opposite—terrible smuggler, awful card player, the worst gambler—but in that moment with the way he was looking at her with his eyes wide and eyebrows nearly at his hairline, Rey knew they were made for each other.

“Well, you have to take her back.”

“I know,” Rey whined. “But he was so obnoxious. And he locked her in the bathroom during his huge, stupid, loud party! And what ever happened to finders keepers?”

“You found the dog in his house! That is outside the scope of finders keepers!”

“Dad’s right.” Ben had appeared again, also freshly changed for a day out complete with dark sunglasses on, even though he was still inside.

“Someone alert the HoloNet,” their father said with a roll of his eyes.

“Just this once,” Ben shot back with a grin. “If the dog was already outside when you found it—finders keepers applies. Inside the bathroom, it’s dognapping. Wasn’t this a cop party you went to?”

“You dognapped a cop’s dog?! What if it’s a spice sniffing dog?! We can’t have that here.” Her father wheeled around and faced Ben, pointing a warning finger at him. “Do not tell your mother. And don’t let that thing near the den.”

“They don’t use hotdogs for that!” Ben said with a laugh.

“You don’t know that!”

The dog’s tiny ears flopped back and forth as she looked between the two shouty men.

“I’ll fix it!” Rey said quickly. She didn’t know _how_ , but she knew she had to get out of this immediate situation. Maybe it would be as easy as placing the dog back in the yard while everyone else was as hungover as her and probably still asleep? She’d been sneaky leaving; she could do it again! Rey winced as Ben’s phone rang and he started talking loudly to whoever was on the other end. If only the world wasn’t so _intense_ right now.

“Here,” her father said, handing her a leash emblazoned with the name ‘Threepio.’ “The old boy would be glad to see this get some use.”

If Rey was still drunk, she would have been so emotional over using their old goldy’s leash. That dog had been with her mother since she was a girl and lived way longer than any normal canine should have been able to. But when her uncle’s cocker spaniel, Artoo, went, it was only a matter of days before Threepio followed. They were as close as any two dogs could be. Rey sniffed.

“C’mon, Bees, let’s get you home.” Rey took a deep breath and another swing of her caf before snatching Ben’s sunglasses right off his smug face and heading out the door.

When she came up to the large house with its groundskeeper still picking up party litter, Rey realized there was no way she was going to be stealthy and just slip Beebee back into her yard. Not only was the staff already hard at work, Rey could hear shouting from the house.

“I can’t believe you let this happen! You are so irresponsible!”

“Me?! I didn’t tell you to bring your friend!”

“She’s my emotional support!”

There was some loud snickering followed by the host of last evening’s party walking out into the yard looking quite different than his flashy getup from the night before. He had on a floral shirt that he hadn’t bothered to button up over a pair of athletic shorts, and a worn-out pair of flip-flops on his feet.

Not wanting to drag this out any longer than necessary, Rey marched up the grass towards him, doxie in her arms.

“Uh, hello?”

“Here. I’m sorry about your dog. She was quite fond of me and I may have inadvertently taken her home. Please, don’t arrest me, or think any less of Finn.”

The man blinked at her and didn’t take the dog from her outstretched arms. Slowly, his lips spread into a large grin and he clapped his hands which startled both Rey and the pup.

“POE!” he shouted. “I found your dog!”

The front entry was still wide open so Rey heard the crash as something was knocked to the floor as someone rushed to run outside. She was surprised to see the handsome man she’d been talking to the night before run out looking equal parts relieved and angry. Then, she had to react quickly to the animal in her arms barking excitedly and desperately trying to leap out of her grasp. She set the dog down and released the grip on the leash, letting her run full throttle towards Poe who happily fell to the ground and let the dog jump all over him and lick his face.

“That’s disgusting,” the other man commented, though he was grinning.

“I thought—isn’t this your house?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s not your dog? It’s his dog?”

“You are very quick, Ms.…?

“Rey.” She forwent adding the Solo.

“Solo?” Not that it mattered.

She nodded.

“Poe! You didn’t tell me she was a Solo!”

“Poe?” Rey questioned. This was all so confusing.

“My brother whose heart you stole!” he said with a laugh as he elbowed her arm. Rey could feel her cheeks suddenly burning.

“Thank you so much for bringing Beebee home,” Poe said, finally getting off the ground and walking over to her. The dog was still running circles in between his legs.

“I—” Rey started, but the other man, whom Rey swore someone had told her his name but now she couldn’t remember it. But whom she thought was Finn’s partner. She was wrong about literally everything and making an even bigger fool of herself.

“Your new friend found her wandering outside—my fault, I’m sure. Took her home to keep her safe.”

Rey tilted her head at him, wondering why he was covering for her. Other than the comment about having stolen his brother’s heart, which she still wasn’t sure she’d heard properly. But, she couldn’t start ~~fresh love~~ a new friendship out on a lie. “I thought she was his dog,” she said, pointing at the man in the open floral shirt with a bit of a wine belly poking out. “I may have been a bit drunk and thought that she deserved better than being locked in a bathroom during a kegger.

“I’m sorry,” well, she was, but she wasn’t apologizing, “did he say your name was Poe? As in Poe Dameron? _You’re_ Poe Dameron?”

“That’s right,” he responded with a nod.

“But Poe Dameron went to Yavin.”

“Born and raised there—"

“Go Rebels,” the other man interjected.

Poe glared at him. “—but I left and came here for the Naval Academy.

“This,” Poe said, wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulders and squeezing him in for a too-tight side-hug, “is my baby brother Pascal.”

“Brother?”

Poe nodded. “But you know all about having a famous and obnoxious brother,” he said with a wink.

“Aw, you think I’m famous?” Pascal laughed as he pushed Poe’s arm off of him. “I just like to network. It’s how we sell fine Dameron wine all across the Core.”

“Yeah, when you’re not drinking it all,” Poe shot back, reaching out to poke his brother in the belly, but he deftly maneuvered away.

“So you’re not a cop?” Rey asked as everything started to fall all the way into place in her still hungover brain.

Pascal laughed as he shook his head. “Only cops at that party were my brother and his new partner.”

Wow. She must have drunk _a lot_. Or read way too much into anything Finn had told her about that party and his new partner.

“I am so sorry,” she said again, this time for the thing she’d really done wrong. “Can we please start over?”

Poe smiled at her and she was glad she was still wearing Ben’s sunglasses because she was sure it would have blinded her. But she pushed them up onto her forehead anyway because he should get to look her in the eyes if they were going to redo their meeting.

“I don’t think we did too bad last time, but I never got your name.”

“I’m Rey,” she said, holding out her hand. “Rey Solo.”

“I know,” he said with a cheeky smile, taking her hand gently. “I’m Poe Dameron. This is my brother Pascal. And this is my dog, Beebee-ate.”

“I know,” she responded in kind, a smirk forming on her lips. “Can I make up for the dognapping by buying you lunch? There’s a dog friendly café I used to take my dog to.”

“Threepio?” Poe asked, noting the leash in his hand.

Rey nodded. “You should keep it. He’d like it if it went to a sweet little sausage like Bees.”

“This is the sweetest thing,” Pascal cooed, standing way too close for how intimate a moment this was turning out to be. “Can I put it on my Instagram? Cop and Cup Heiress—match made at the exclusive Dameron Vineyards Hosnian soiree!”

“Why you little—”

Obviously used to nearly being caught in a headlock by his older brother, Pascal easily slipped away, laughing all the way back to the house.

“Shall we?” Rey prodded because Poe looked half ready to chase his brother back into the house.

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” He smiled and slipped her arm into his, BB-8 walking along happily beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Pedro Pascal plays the other Dameron son that could have been you can't change my mind.


End file.
